


Changing Fates

by Anglachel54



Series: Omegaverse Shorts [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU Older-Sister!Arya of the original Starks, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3351395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anglachel54/pseuds/Anglachel54
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where the fight between Petyr Baelish and Brandon Stark ends differently. {Short Drabble}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing Fates

**Author's Note:**

> AU where Alpha!Arya is the eldest daughter of Rickard Stark making her the heir of Winterfell. She fulfills her duties and her father relies on her heavily for counsel...which makes her a sort of legend to the other Houses because they never see her. 
> 
> That is...until this fight breaks out.

The blossoming pain from his chest clouded his vision and Petyr felt fear as Brandon Stark lifted his sword above his head. The smirk on the Stark’s face and Cat’s distant approval were the last features the beta saw as he clenched his eyes shut.  
And waited for the end.

 **CLANG!**  
  
Wrenching his eyes open at the crash of swords, Petyr was taken aback at the solid back of a person crouching in front of him. They held their own easily against Brandon and by the look on his face, the alpha knew his opponent very well. With a forceful push, Petyr’s savior sent Brandon flying backwards and land heavily in the mud.  
  
"You should all be ashamed of yourselves." The person stated quietly as they stood and Petyr gaped when he caught glimpse of the mysterious Arya Stark; Heir of Winterfell. Cropped brown locks of hair framed a long face and piercing grey eyes - A Stark through and through - but the gaze that settled on him was kind where Brandon's was arrogant. "Maesters, take Baelish please. Ned, Lyanna escort Brandon back to the encampment. Now." Her voice commanded leaving no room for argument.  
  
The two parties hurried over, a Maester helped Petyr up just as he fainted into the supporting arms of Maester Luwin. The siblings had gotten Brandon out of the mud but their older brother seemed intent on talking to Arya. The other alpha rebuffed him completely with a growl which had Brandon deflate visibly, finally letting himself be pulled away by his grim faced siblings.

Once both parties had been escorted away, the eldest Stark then turned to the bystanders and glared at them. "There is no word in this world that describes the utter stupidity of you all." She began, grey eyes narrowed on the Tully siblings who shifted uncomfortably. "I hold you all accountable for what would've occurred today if I had not intervened."

  
With one last scathing glare across the crowds, the Shewolf departed **.**

**Author's Note:**

> Wrapping things up:  
> -I don't think Arya likes the Tully's that much because ...really, father? A fish? A mate from Bear Island would be waaaaay more ideal. Rickard Stark's used to his eldest's attitude and is probably on the lookout for a kickass mate for his daughter...he'll just get Brandon married so he can settle down and stop being a complete douche. (Hopefully)
> 
> Another short drabble - hope you enjoyed! :D


End file.
